Death of a Prophecy
by Tsukune08
Summary: What happens when Naruto gives up?


A Tragic little oneshot that plagued me for awhile until I wrote it down. Sorry for those of you following my Masters fic, I hit a small roadbump on what exactly should happen in the forest so give me another few days.

Anyways, On with this short look into a more realistic Naruto and what would happen when he finds his way out.

Death of a Prophecy

Naruto jumped up excitedly, looking around and wondering where he was when he had passed out from trying for so long to use the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. "Get up." a stern voice said, even though he was already standing. Naruto turned to look at Jiraiya, the nicknamed Ero-sennin. He blinked in confusion as the serious face Jiraiya was making didn't seem to fit on the man's, usually jovial or perverted, face.

"Wh-what?" Naruto muttered, still trying to take in his surroundings. Jiraiya gave him no chance to.

"The training ends today, if you don't want to die... figure it out yourself." Jiraiya said to Naruto, who grunted in confusion as Jiraiy then reached up and pushed Naruto. Of course, this push showed the man's strength as even with a mere flick of his arm, Naruto was sent flying through the underbrush and out over a cavern of immense proportions.

Panic took Naruto almost immediately as he screamed out in fear while plummeting towards the bottom of the gorge. Of course, the first thing he noticed was the spikes on the side of the gorge and attempted to use his newfound chakra control to latch onto the spike. Unfortunately, his control either wasn't good enough or he was moving too fast downwards because he barely got a grip on the surface before sliding right past it.

With his only way of stopping himself obviously not working, his mind finally comprehended the thought he had unconsciously been thinking since he was cast into the gorge, "_I-I'm going to D-die!_" he thought to himself. Unexpectedly, if anyone were to watch Naruto's face they wouldn't see that panic-stricken look on his face any longer. They wouldn't see his mouth open in an eternal scream of fear. They wouldn't see how his bright blue eyes closed in an almost dramatic fashion, and they wouldn't see the small smile that graced his face as he continued his speedy plummet down the gorge.

Of course, Naruto wasn't prepared when he suddenly started to sputter as he tasted water in his mouth. He quickly, instinctively, jumped up and hacked out the small bit of water he had inadvertently swallowed. Naruto, yet again, turned his head in many directions, attempting to take in his surroundings. He noticed himself in a corridor with water that reached to his knees. He noticed that the corridor seemed as if it was just a plain corridor of white which stretched into the blackness at the end of his sight's range. There were many different entrances to other corricors from the one Naruto was standing in but the loud rumbling noise that shook part of the water had Naruto instantly switchiing his head to the place where he felt it coming from. "_That's the chakra I was looking for._" he thought to himself.

Naruto started forth quickly, noticing that there were pipes along the walls as he walked but his walk was not long as he quickly entered a much bigger area, one which had golden bars on the opposite side of himself. The inky blackness behind those gates, Naruto was certain, held the being whose chakra he had been trying to call upon. Just as he reached this conclusion the inky blackness showcased a large row of vulpine teeth. "**Come Closer... Child.**" the great voice boomed.

Naruto felt his body shaking as he moved closer to the bars, his eyes locked on the set of menacing red eyes with black slits as pupils. He could do nothing but obey as he shuffled his feet forward, the water lapping and splashing as he disturbed its usual slumber. All too soon Naruto was standing a few feet from the gate when ivory claws shot out from the inky blackness.

What happened next shocked even the great beast of malice and evil. Instead of dodging the attack, the blonde child whom was its container slowly let a smile come across his face yet again as he watched with, what could only be described as, anticipation as the ivory point of the claw made contact with his small body and tore a hole the size of a fist into Naruto's stomach, a fatal wound for even a fully grown man, much less a child.

The Kyuubi blinked as it withdrew its claws, looking at them almost in disbelief as it watched Naruto's lifeblood pour from his wound. It suddenly let out a booming laugh, the malice of even its laugh would make anyone's skin crawl as its eyes shone with glee, "**Haha! Freedom from your worthless sack of flesh. Such a stupid thing to be so easily decieved.**" it taunted Naruto, looking down at its swiftly fading jailor.

Again, Naruto proved his unpredicatbility as the Kyuubi blinked in confusion as its laughter fell away in the face of what it was witnessing. Naruto's body floated on the waves of the water in this place. His eyes were open and unblinking as he looked at the Kyuubi in all its glory. Instead of awe or fear the Kyuubi saw one thing, acceptance. It was not acceptance of itself, nothing of the sort. No, this was the acceptance that, usually, only comes at the end of a long life where one is ready to pass on. It was a look far too old to be on the face of one so young.

But this was not what caused the Kyuubi to pause, No. That was the small smile now playing on his lips as they dribbled blood and he whispered, seemingly to himself, "Finally, I was beginning to think I had no way out of this hell, finally I can rest." Naruto said as his smile widened slightly, it seemed the boy had been seeking death. That was what caused Kyuubi pause, it could not understand that feeling. It was always looking for ways to preserve itself, the thought of not wanting to live on, to feel the thrill of yet another victory was foreign to the beast of malice.

As a result, Naruto's calming pools of blue panned over to Kyuubi's massive cage and locked eyes with the beast. There was no anger, no hatred, none of the emotions that the Kyuubi had become accustomed to seeing, only that same calm acceptance of his quickly fading signature. It blinked in confusion, as Naruto's eyes flashed with a look of compassion and understanding, something the beast had never once encountered, "Stuck in a cage, unable to feel free, unable to do as you please." he said, sadness evident in his voice just as the compassion he felt evidenced itself simultaneously. "I won't let that happen to anyone else." he whispered to himself. As if answering to his will, Naruto's body stood, his blood now pouring even more freely as he walked the few steps to the metting place of the two golden gates and looked up at the single piece of paper holding them together.

The Kyuubi was looking on in suspicion but also silent glee. It would easily be able to escape now that its container was dying but if he released the seal himself, it wouldn't have to use any force to simply will itself into the real world, ready and willing to do whatever it pleased. However, it also felt that sliver of suspicion about what the blonde was doing, it knew nothing of the blonde because of how tight the seal is. It had only felt him pulling on its chakra once before, gaining a very quick glance of the real world before being locked away again. Now, the brat was looking ready to release it.

Naruto frowned, he had no way of reaching the seal paper to release the Kyuubi. Again, almost as if he willed it, the paper slid down the gates, coming to rest in easy distance of Naruto's hand. Naruto could feel his life slipping away from his wound and smiled as he looked up at the Kyuubi, "Be free Kyuubi, do whatever it is you wish, just... be free." he said as he reached up and grabbed the slip of paper, pulling as hard as he could to rip it off.

Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock for two reasons. The first was the realization that its container had actually meant to tear off the seal of his own volition. It had done nothing to persuade him. The second was the reappearance of the reason it was stuck within this cage. It felt the need to rip, to tear, to destroy the person whom had locked it away but its eyes remained locked on Naruto's own, whom was still smiling despite the fact he hadn't managed to take the seal off.

"Naruto, you look so young." the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha said, his bright yellow hair and blue eyes matching Naruto's perfectly.

Naruto blinked in confusion as he looked at the Yondaime, whom was holding his arm and keeping him from tearing off the seal. Naruto blinked again before saying, through a bloody cough, "Naruto? How do you know my name?" he asked, his blood dribbling from his mouth.

The Yondaime frowned, looking at the blood and a look of concern passed across his face, "Well, I did give it to you." he said as if Naruto should have already known this, "You are my son afterall." he admitted to Naruto's completely shocked look. The Kyuubi blinked in surprise as well but remained quiet, watching its container closely, his hand was still gripping the seal paper.

Naruto's peace shattered as his face grit into one of anger as his other hand shot out, leveling the strongest punch he could with his weakened body, still causing the Yondaime to let out an "oompf" as he was suddenly on his knees from the unexpected attack. Naruto's form shook, from what the Yondaime could see in anger, but the Kyuubi saw the weakness now pervading its container's limbs. He was at his limits.

"How old are you Naruto? I haven't seen anything of your life, did you live like the Hero you were supposed to be?" the Yondaime asked.

Naruto smiled bitterly, "Son?" Naruto asked quietly, the Yondaime looked up to see blue eyes of sadness before Naruto turned from him, looking at the Kyuubi yet again, "I don't have a father." he admitted to the Yondaime's surprise, "But if you wish to see the life your son has lived, so be it." Naruto reached out again, placing his hand on the Yondaime's head he channeled his memories into the chakra construct of his supposed father. It took less than 2 seconds for all of Naruto's short life to be downloaded into the Yondaime, what he didn't notice was the Kyuubi's eyes widening as its pupils turned into narrower slits from the memories it recieved.

Naruto didn't say anything as he saw the Yondaime's face stricken with grief and sorrow as he turned to the Kyuubi, pausing for but a moment as he saw the Kyuubi's even more feral eyes as he repeated what he had said before, "Be Free." with that, he ripped the seal off before the Yondaime could do anything and fell into the water as the fluttering of piece of paper that once was the seal gently floated down to the water and rested on the, now dead, young man's body.

Almost instantly, the walls of the place began to shake and crack as the great gates swung open, allowing the Kyuubi's escape. The Yondaime didn't even move from his spot as he looked at his dead son. The Kyuubi took a step forward, the water splashing loudly as chunks of the ceiling fell into the water, the Yondaime looked up at the Kyuubi but knew he couldn't do anything. The Kyuubi didn't smirk, didn't smile maliciously, didn't laugh in exhiliration, instead it merely turned its giant head down one corridor and closed its eyes, turning into a red mist as it traveled away from the seal and out of its former jailor, leaving a weeping man behind.

* * *

><p>Outside, Jiraiya bit his lip as he looked down into the gorge, he could no longer hear or see Naruto. That worried him since the gaki should have brought out the power of the Kyuubi but he was determined his method would work. He waited a few more moments before rushing forward, about to jump down the gorge himself when he felt the power surge and the maliciousness of the Kyuubi's youki wash over the area. He smiled in triumph, "<em>That's more like it Naruto.<em>" he thought as he looked down the gorge.

He was unprepared for the burst of youki to suddenly turn into a literal whirlpool of energy that blasted up from the gorge quickly rising in power to a proportion that Jiraiya quickly knew was unhealthy. His eyes widened as the whirlpool of energy widened, causing him to jump away and head to the village, he had to be ready to assist his sensei in subduing Naruto, because he didn't know if he could do it himself right now.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi manifested itself in the outside world for the first time in thirteen years, and yet it could not appreciate the sense of freedom it now had. It knew it couldn't be sealed by the Shinigami again and that had been the only way that it had been sealed thus far. Its container had done much when he willing allowed him to leave th seal and thus prevent the shinigami from collecting its soul along with Naruto's.<p>

It knew that it was the strongest being in existence and nothing could possibly stop it now, that pathetic Madara Uchiha stood no chance of even suggesting something to it with its full power back at its disposal, apparently releasing the key also released the other half of its chakra. But the Kyuubi didn't know what to do now. It yearned to destroy Konoha and yet, it couldn't bring itself to do so. Its massive head turned to the Hokage Monument, looking at the village sprawled out underneath it and within a quick hopping distance it could be finishing the job it had started thirteen years ago and yet, it was stopped by something it had never felt before.

Its massive head swung again, this time looking at the sea far away, watching its glittering waves and wondering what it was to do now that it wasn't interested in destroying things for now. It didn't take long for it to swing its head to one of its massive tails, each the size of the Hokage tower and lock onto the body of the one person whom had ever earned its respect. Uzumaki Naruto's body lay among its soft fur. It gazed at the still body of its former container and all of the hate and anger it had felt at the young man dissipated under the memories it had unwittingly gained.

It could see Naruto's life, the beatings, the glares, the harsh words, the pain, the suffering, emotional and physical. It didn't stop. Naruto's first memory was of pain and even unto his death on the very claws that now supported the great beast whom held his lifeless body. That wasn't the extent of it however, it also saw the nights of loneliness in which the boy cried himself to sleep. The Birthdays which were always held by himself as he weakly and tearfully sung happy birthday before blowing out the same candle every year. Finally, the attempts that he had made to take his own life, always being brought back from the edge with its own youki and increased healing.

He may have given up on life but he had been tired of the pain, he had no reason to live, there was nothing to look forward to. His crush hated the very thought of him. His teammate/brother thought he was a worthless loser. His sensei pawned him off on a helpless pervert. Even Ero-sennin had thrown him into a gorge in an attempt to get rid of him. He knew that he had a few people who liked him, Teuchi, Ayame, the Sandaime, and Iruka but what was four people in the span of an entire village wishing for the ending to your existence. The answer to Naruto? Very little.

That was the reason he hadn't dodged the claws that he would have had little trouble doing had he wanted to. That was why he didn't care about letting the Kyuubi free because he didn't care anymore. He had enough and had found the only real way to end it, by letting Kyuubi win.

Of course, Kyuubi looked from Naruto back to the village of Konoha then back again before its eyes softened, a first for its life and it turned, towards Konoha, shrinking down in size until it was the size of a carriage. All nine of its magnificent tails curled themselves around Naruto's body as it quickly launched itself towards Naruto's old home.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Kyuubi long at all to reach Naruto's old Village. The people were running around in a panic and the shinobi whom sensed its presence did not attack but the Kyuubi paid them no heed. It landed on the main path and walked purposefully forward, its stride as dignified as any noble and its presence as royal as any Royal. Screams of panic and of fury were hurled at the Kyuubi as it progressed towards Konoha's walls and, with a touch of its snout, blasted the great gates off of their hinges, both of them being disintegrated to avoid causing damage to the Village that his container had loved and hated.<p>

Of course, as soon as this happened it felt multiple attacks being launched but an invisible shield of its youki sprung to life about five feet away from itself, stopping and extinguishing any and all attacks while simply repelling humans. It wanted to destroy them all but the respect it held for the dead man in its tails stayed its destructive power as the man whom had hurled Naruto into the gorge and an older man whom the Kyuubi remembered as a very close person to its charge stepped forward, power rolling off of both of them, though nothing compared to Kyuubi's own.

"Halt! What is your purpose here Kyuubi!" Sarutobi asked as it stared down a miniature version of the menacing fox that had nearly killed him thirteen years ago. He was not the Professor for nothing and realized that Kyuubi had a reason for not simply wiping Konoha off the map.

Kyuubi's gaze panned around before locking on the Hokage's, "**You, pathetic mortal over there**" it said with a jerk of its muzzle at the Hokage, "**You are the leader of this village are you not?**" it asked.

The Hokage nodded, "I am." he replied.

The Kyuubi looked around, the streets and the rooftops were filled with shinobi. It felt a sense of pride as it spoke again, "**I have but two reasons for returning to your pathetic village now that you have no weapons with which to harm me.**" it informed them which caused tightening of hands and gritting of teeth as fear began to permeate the air. The Kyuubi grinned foxily, "**To begin with, you will erect a tombstone, the finest you people can create and you are going to bury the person to whom you owe your lives and your village.**" it said plainly causing the Sandaime to raise an eyebrow.

"And, who may I ask, is this person?" the Sandaime said, a hint of sadness in his voice. The Kyuubi ignored him, however.

"**Secondly, you are to investigate and purge your shinobi ranks of any and all whom are unfit for duty or for the tasks they currently perform, such as yourself in the Kage position or Hatake Kakashi from the position of Jounin-sensei. Do these two things and I promise you that I will never attack this village again so long as you honor the one whom will be entombed here.**" it said.

The Hokage bristled, "Are you saying that I am not fit for my position?" he said threateningly. The Kyuubi scoffed.

"**Don't try to intimidate me Hiruzen Sarutobi. I was old before you were even a thought in your grandfather's miniscule brain. Your threats will not work on me and what I have said is nothing but the truth, now do you agree to my terms or am I going to destroy this Village because I am losing what little patience I have for you mortals.**" it asked.

The Sandaime turned to Jiraiya, holding a small discussion before nodding and turning to Kyuubi, "We accept." he said finally, "But, who are you entombing here?" he asked, curiosity in his voice.

Kyuubi smirked foxily as its voice then boomed out, "**Shinobi of Konoha, look upon your saviour and regret.**" its tails unfurled and Naruto's body is shown, gasps and looks of sadness on two men were the only reaction. Kyuubi nuzzled Naruto's face, "**This man is the only reason your village is standing today and you will honor him or I will raze this Village to the ground, his love for you worthless sacks of flesh will not be enough to keep me from doing so any longer. You will honor him because his life was worth honoring, a true jinchuuriki in every sense of the word.**" it praised.

Silence engulfed the area as the shinobi looked at Naruto before one jounin spoke up, "What did he do that saved us?" he spoke, a slight tone of spite in his voice.

The Kyuubi growled menacingly, "**Strike that tone from your voice before you lose your head you ungrateful mindless monkey.**" the Kyuubi said menacingly, "**Uzumaki Naruto is the only person whom I have ever come to respect. My respect for him leads to my respecting his wishes and those wishes include not destroying Konoha. So, you are saved by him yet if you let one thing disrespect his memory or honor and I will not hesitate to burn your village to the ground simply because he hated Konoha as much as he loved it. You have one last chance to redeem yourselves, don't disappoint me.**" Kyuubi said before vanishing in a plum of fire.

The group stood in silence for a little while longer before Sarutobi stepped forward and gathered Naruto's body into his arms, sadness was evident on his face as he turned and walked towards the Hokage tower to make the arrangements.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi smirked as it laid on a bed. Its nine tails ran themselves along the body next to it, the blonde haired man's chest heaved softly, displaying the breaths he was taking.<p>

The blonde himself groaned as he felt a hand run their fingers over his whisker marks while he slept peacefully for the first time in his life.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't really have a purpose just something I felt should be written I guess. Review if you think it was okay or anything.


End file.
